Andrena
DO NOT STEAL! Appearance Andrena is a dark red HiveWing with black accents. Her yellow eyes shine like golden honey. Her insect wings tend to not be multicoloured, but a crystal baby blue instead. Andrena's claws are white, which normally doesn't fit her colour scheme. Her black tongue is commonly very long. Andrena is a very tall dragon, and also very skinny. Powers Since HiveWings have different powers depending on the dragon, Andrena doesn't have all of them. Her only main power are her wrist stingers, which she uses for her own causes. She may have a ability to resist Queen Wasp's mind control, but only for a little while before the queen takes over her mind. Skills Andrena is a skilled targeter, hitting what she wants perfectly. Andrena is a skilled dancer and even an awesome writer. The HiveWing is great with english and making up stories. History Andrena was hatched in the Jewel Hive, with her parents. The baby dragonet was alone at the time, and had a sister for company. Andrena was known to be very violent when she was young. It is unknown for the time being, but Andrena was one time, a somewhat loner. It didn't help that she threatened to kill others who didn't listen to her as a joke. Soon, the HiveWing was lonely. It wasn't a while before Andrena found something she loved: books. Everyday, she would read a scroll, or even made her own scrolls. She read or came up with a new idea everyday, which made her really happy. Soon, Andrena and her sister started to a humungous fight. Andrena hated that her sister wasn't spending much time with her, and her friends always came first before her sister. However, they made up a few months later. During this, her sister became famous for her popularity. Andrena's sister, Lauracea, was her role model, and Andrena wanted to be like her. During this, her dream was to be famous for anything. However, after experiencing a consequence that led to being grounded for a week, she decided to only stick to being famous for good things. Soon, Andrena started to become a writer, and lived in the Jewel Hive. Soon, when her sister got a husband and moved away, Andrena was lonely. She moved away to Pyrrhia, where more dragon species lived. There she met other dragons, and still writes about her stories. Personality Andrena is a hot headed bee. She always yells at her friends at the tiniest issues and never acts like there is a quiet voice inside of her. In fact, she does. Just buried, a little deep. When someone is upset, Andrena will try to help them as quickly as possible. She won't rest until they feel fine again. After that, she will try to keep having a connection with them. She may break rules just to see them again. No matter what, she'll try to meet them again. Andrena loves her friends. She may get protective, maybe a little to overprotective. She'll die for her friends, no matter how bad the punishment. Andrena never lies to her friends, and always shares her secrets. However, it isn't like that. When someone doesn't listen to her, she'll yell at them. This normally results in them listening, and she turns nice again. This also leads to be family oriented. Andrena loves her family, and wants to start a family as soon as she's old enough. Andrena is very clumsy. She'll trip over anything: bed legs, chairs, a stick, you name it. She commonly falls over and trips on hard floors, leaving a scar on her. The HiveWing is also very forgetful. That note you need for an assigment? She might leave it at home. That library book you need? She might let a savage dog eat it because it was about to eat her. Andrena absolutely adores learning. She reads a book everyday, and even started a job on it. The HiveWing is sort of like an angry owl, determined to learn everything she can. This makes Andrena very inquisitive. She asks questions all the time, no matter how silly or dumb they are. She just wants to know. However, if you interrupt her learning, Andrena will be most likely annoyed and growl at you. This could even lead to her threatening you, and acts calm once they go away. Relationships (Please ask me if you want your sona to have an aqquentice to Andrena, but don't expect her to like your sona). Starfruit Due to their knowledge, they can get along pretty well. However, Andrena can get annoyed by his rainbow scales. Yveltal (Luna-The-NightWing) Seeing as they both remain a tough exterior (with Andrena being hot headed), the two can get along pretty nicely. ~Grace~ The two love reading, and their love for knowledge was the main reason they became friends. Trivia * Andrena loves meat. * The creators favourite colours are black and red. * Andrena is a great speller. Gallery Here you can see all of Andrena's base. Ships, commissions, requests and more all go here.